recuerdos de los youkai
by haku194
Summary: bueno, se que el titulo es un total plagio de ero de aventura pero ñe. shindou y los demas del equipo tuviero buenos recuerdos de pequeños con sus respectiva amig@s de la infancia pero que pasaria si esas amig@s suyas en realidad fueran youkais. Muuuuuy mal summary pasen a leer porfis -no se aceptan más OC s-
1. fichas de los Oc s

Holaaa a todoos, bueno yo se que en realidad debería estar actualizando o creando otros fics pero ya voy a entrar a clases y quiero aprovechar para usar esta idea.

shindou y los demas del equipo tuviero buenos recuerdos de pequeños con sus respectiva amig s de la infancia pero que pasaria si esos/as amig s suyas en realidad fueran youkais.

Bueno lo primero que deben saber es que los youkais son demonios o monstruos de la mitología japonesa , por ejemplo uno de los más conocidos es la yuuki onna que significa mujer de las nieves y esas cosas, bueno, mejo dejo de hacer relleno y les dejo la ficha, por cierto la ficha me la tienen

que mandar por MP, para organizarme más xD y que me puedan contar cualquier duda que

tengan ya que no se explicar muy bien.

Nombre:

Apodo:

Edad:

Apariencia humana:

Apariencia youkai:

Uniforme:

Ropa de youkai:

Personalidad:

Youkai:

Pareja:

Historia:

Extra:

Aquí la ficha de mi personaje como ejemplo:

Nombre: Kohaku Dell

Apodo: Haku

Edad: 14

Apariencia humana: ni muy alta ni muy baja, piel palida, ojos de color azul grisaseo que asemejan el gris, cabello de color negro azulado.

Apariencia youkai: sus ojos cambian a un color ambar , su piel se vuelve totalmente blanca, y su cabello crece hasta casi llegarle a los tobillos.

Uniforme: lleva el uniforme exactamente igual al de akane, con la única diferencia de que ella usa calcetas azul marino en vez de moradas.

Ropa de youkai: un kimono de color celesye con una bufanda de color azul marino y su sombrilla tradicional japonesa.

Personalidad: es una chica callada y fría, no suele mostrar sus sentimiento ante nadie, debido a ciertas cosas de su pasado.

Youkai: yuuki onna o mujer de las nieves.

Pareja: shindou takuto

Historia: desconocida.

Extra: al ser una criatura de las nieves no soporta el calor por lo que siempre lleva una sombrilla tradicional japonesa para que no le llegue el sol.

Traten de no repetirse con los youkais, me refiero a que si por ejemplo, ya hay un neko o nekomata, no pueden haber dos.

Sin más que decir me despido adiós :3


	2. prologo

**Se que me tarde mucho escribiendo este prologo, pero es que ya entre a clases y ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir Dx, bueno, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclamer: los personajes de inazuma eleven go no me pertenecen sino a level-5, y los Oc´s a sus respectivas dueñas xD.**

Los youkais hemos estado siempre presentes en la vida de los seres humanos, algunos nos dedicábamos a protegerlos y otros a dañarlos, pero hoy en día los humanos ya no nos aprecian, muchos de ellos, no creen en nosotros, y otros nos tienen un gran desprecio, y esa es una de las razones por las que, hoy por hoy tomamos formas humanas, para que los humanos no nos hagan daño y para que nosotros no los dañemos a ellos tampoco.

Nosotros sufrimos por que no tenemos el mismo ciclo de vida que los humanos, podemos vivir miles de años y no olvidar, pero ellos se olvidan de nosotros con tanta facilidad, que…que…_** que duele.**_

Esta historia que les voy a contar es sobre unas youkais que decidieron romper una de las mayores reglas, _** el enamorarse de un humano. **_

Pues que empiece la historia….

Shidou takuto había sido citado a la entrada de la escuela Raimon por una chica, shidou sabía muy bien lo que la chica le iba a decir, pero shindou aun seguía con el corazón roto por haber abandonado a su amada okatsu, aquel día era uno muy lluvioso.

Chica x: hola shindou-sempai, siento la tardanza es solo que la lluvia me pillo desprevenida- la chica que estaba jadeando por tanto correr.

Shindou: no te preocupes acabo de llegar- obviamente mintiéndole a la pobre chica.

Chica x: shindou-sempai quería decirle que…

Shindou: que?

Chica x: que me gustas mucho sempai por favor se mi novio.

Shindou al escuchar esas palabras de la niña se va corriendo de lugar sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, el solo recuerdo de esas palabras que okatsu también le dijo, le desgarro el corazón.

Shindou: _no puedo volver a casa, si Hana me ve así me va preguntar que me pasa y me va a reprender por dejar a la chica sola, y si voy con kirino y los demás, lo más probable es que hagan lo mismo, creo que ire al parque ahí nadie me va a encontrar._

Shindou se encamina al parque después de su larguisimo monologo interno, al llegar al susodicho lugar sienta en un banco, y empieza a llorar_ (__**shindou no seas tan lloron xD) **_y asi se queda por un rato, hasta que de repente deja de sentir las gotas de lluvia caer en su uniforme.

Shindou:-levanta la cabeza un poco- dejame solo!.

?: no!

La persona que le estaba hablando a shindou era una chica un poco más baja que él, esa chica tenía unos hermosos ojos azul grisáceo con una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo, una piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, y cabello de un color negro azulado, la chica llevaba exactamente el mismo uniforme que akane, solo que con calcetas de color azul marino.

Esta chica sostenía en su palida y delicada mano una sombrilla japonesa de color rojo, que cubria a shindou de la lluvia.

Shindou: Kohaku dejame solo! – se levanta y golpea la mano de kohaku, lo que hace que ella tire la sombrilla y ambos se mojen, pero la mirada de Kohaku sigue expresando frialdad hacia el músico.

Kohaku: shindou tu prima dijo que tenía que llevarte si o si a tu casa y no tengo tiempo que perder.

Shindou pues entounce, por que no te vas y me dejas aquí? Para que perder tu valioso tiempo?!

Kohaku: eso no te incumbe, ahora tienes dos opciones, o vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas – notese que esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de irritación (haku le hace bulling a shindou xD)

Shindou: a si? Y que me vas a hacer? Kohaku tu-

En ese momento shindou fue callado por los labios de la peliazul, fue un beso dulce y , aquien engaño fue un beso corto , pero en cuanto termino el beso shindou comenzó a sentir un frio abrumador que invadía todo su cuerpo.

Kohaku: te dije que si no venías por las buenas…seria por las malas –.

haku camina hacia donde se encontraba la sombrilla, una ves que dicho objeto se encontraba en sus manos un brillo de color azul emanó de la peliazul, para luego mostrar a una kohaku algo distinta, esta tenía el cabello mas largo casi rozando el piso, la piel totalmente blanca, sus ojos habían cambiado de un calmado azul, a un fuerte color entre amarillo y ambar, su ropa también había cambiado, ya no llevaba el uniforme de Raimon sino que, ahora llevaba un kimono de color celeste, con una banda de color rojo y una bufanda de color azul.

Kohaku: muy bien, según parece ahora voy a tener que llevarme a un congelado shindou a casa, que me diran ale-chan y tsu-chan, probablemente se enojen conmigo, buen ya que.

Una ves que kohaku termino de decir esto, tomo a la princesa shindou en sus brazos (en serio shindou perdón xD) y se tele transportó a su casa.

En casa de haku…

Kohaku entro en lo que parecía una antigua mansión japonesa.

Kohaku: llegue!

Una ves que la peliazul entro en la casa fue resibida por dos chicas bastante enojadas en la puerta una de ellas tenía Ojos color Marrones Rojizos, cabello castaño con mechones pelirrojos hasta por debajo de los muslos, tez pálida, medía 1.64, y un poco desarrollada para su edad, esta chica repondia al nombre de Ale Franco.

Ale: porque te tardaste tanto en ir a conseguir las cosas para la reunión?

Kohaku: emm…. Por esto?- señala al bulto que estaba descansando en su hombro, o sea shindou-.

¿?: trajiste un humano a la casa?- dice una chica que tenía pelo largo color negro cok reflejos rojizos, ojos de un tono gris, y piel palida, esta chica respondía al nombre de Madokawa Tsubasa, pero Kohaku le decía Tsu-chan.

Kohaku: emm..si?

¿?: que pasa aquí?- pregunto con algo de enfadu una chica que tenía pelo color plateado con destellos rojos,ojos violetas,tez morenita,delgada estatura de 1,69, esta chica se llamaba Laura Excla, per haku le decía lau-chan.

Kohaku: la-lau-chan, n-no estaras e-enojada porque traje a un humano a casa verdad?- dice con un tono de inocencia.

Tsu y ale: Haku-chan, fue un placer conocerte- se van corriendo lo más rápido que pueden.

Kohaku: esperen chicas no me dejen sola con ella T.T,

Lau: yo? Enojada? Como se te puede ocurrir tal estupides.

Kohaku: en serio no estas enojada? *arquea una ceja*

Lau: por supuesto…

Kohaku: a que bien por po-

Lau: *golpea a haku en la cabeza con un abanico de papel* COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER UN HUMANO A LA CASA?! QUE PARTE DE NO HUMANOS EN LA CASA NO ENTENDISTE?!

Kohaku: la parte de no traer..humanos?

Lau: Y MÁS ENCIMA EL DÍA DE LA REUNION DE YOUKAIS! PERO COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESCONSIDERADAAAA! *mueve a haku de un lado a otro*.

Kohaku. Mami salvameee! Hermanooo, jebuuuus, alguieeen!

Mientras en otra habitación…..

Ale: queres un poco de té, Tsu-chan?

Tsu: Claro Ale-chan, de que sabor tienes?

De vuelta con el maltrato hacia Haku…

Kohaku: perdón, perdón, perdón, PERDÓN!

Lau: muajajajajaja…..no!

Mientras laura maltrataba a haku, shindou había caído de los brazos de haku y había despertado por el gran golpe que se dio.

Shindou –frotandose los ojos cansado- mmm…porque hacen tanto ruido?

De repente las chicas paran su pelea y se quedan mirando a shindou con los ojos muy abiertos.

Haku y lau: emmmm…podemos explicarlo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap**

**Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto?**

**Quieren que el fic sea algo (muy) pervertido?**

**Quieren un futuro lemon? (que probablemente no sere capas de escribir Dx)**

**Les gusto el maltrato hacia shindou?**

**se que me faltaron Ocs pero iran apareciendo más adelante xD**

**No olviden dejar reviews, y adiós.**


End file.
